Night At The Weasley's 2
by 0D Malfoy1
Summary: You asked for the sequel. Here it is. As hot and delicious as the first. Enjoy and please Review. Threesome with the Twins.
1. Chapter 1

I awoke to the sounds of footsteps coming down the wooden staircase. My eyes remained closed as I shivered. It was so cold in the room. What was going on? I always kept the heat on a night. I got cold so easy. I rolled over onto my left side and that was when I remembered where I was. When I had rolled over, My arm had landed on a solid form. I moved my hand downwards still not sure what I was touching until I found a hard shaft. My hand moved over the warm object and it wasn't until I reached the base and the voice spoke that it all came back to me in a flood. I heard the moan and then gasped and pulled my hand away. "I think she is ready for another go." I heard Fred growl in a low sexy voice. I heard a chuckle from behind me and then there was movement and suddenly I felt George press himself behind me now. His member was pressed directly against the fold of my rear and I gasped as he pressed himself forward with his penis sliding between my folds. Resting my head on Fred's chest, I arched my back and raised my left leg slightly. I felt George's hand on my thigh and he moved my leg on top of his. Fred's arm went around me and I kissed his bare skin. I took him in my hand and began to stroke him slowly. I felt him kiss me on the top of my head and I closed my eyes enjoying the sensation of both twins.

George move up close to me and put a strong arm around my waist. He kissed the back of my neck softly causing goosebumps. I moaned softly as I felt him slip inside of me. I could not help from pushing back against him taking him all the way into me. I heard George groan and his arm tightened around me. He had just began to pump against me slowly. I stroked Fred quicker and could hear his quickening heart beat under my head. Then there was a knock at the bedroom door. We all froze. We didn't even breathe. The door handle moved and I gasped softly. Thank god it had been locked since last night. "Carmen?" Ginny's voice called. I could not bring myself to answer. My heart felt like a cold stone in my chest. The doorknob moved once more. "I'm coming." I forced out. My voice was harsh and ragged. There was a pause outside the door and then sounding unsure, Ginny replied. "Okay...I'll see you down stairs." We heard her footsteps fade down the steps. I dropped my head back to Fred's chest with a sigh of relief. George shifted and then drove into me. I grunted and then gently slapped the arm around my waist. 'Stop it." I told him in a whisper. "That was too close."

The twins were gone back to the store. They wanted to show up at the house threw the front door instead of down the stair case. I hurried to shower and dress. I dressed in a knee length red velvet baby doll dress and matching flats. I smiled as I left my room. I was Christmas morning. Even at my age I still loved Christmas. As I was coming down the stairs I heard Fred and George enter the house. I was surprised to find their arms full of gifts. I thought everyone had already brought their gifts. "Happy Christmas boys." Molly said hugging the twins she then turned to me and enveloped me in a warm hug. I hugged her back and then smiled at everyone. Some were dressed some were still in pajamas. I kissed Harry on the cheek and then sat on my calves on the floor near Ron. "You look very nice, dear." Molly told me and I smiled warmly at her. "Thank you Mrs. Weasley." I replied.

Once everyone was comfortable. The gifts started being passed out. Mr Weasley used his wand to select each gift and then hover the gift to the correct person. Each person would open their gift with everyone watching and then the next person would go. I watched when it was Ron's turn. He unwrapped what Harry explained was a box of threats and joke items from the twins store. He grinned happily and I smiled watching him sort through everything. Mr. Weasley placed a large lumpy gift in my lap and I looked down at the gold paper. Happily I unwrapped it to find a silver sweater. The Weasley Children groaned as he un- folded it and exposed the black 'C' on the front. "Mum," said Ginny you made her a sweater?" She sounded exasperated by it. I looked to Mrs. Weasley. This gift touched my heart considerably. The fact that the woman had cared enough to make me something. "Thank you." I said putting all my emotion into the words. She seemed to understand as she smiled and nodded. I ran my hands over the soft wool and then Sat the sweater on the gold paper and watched as it was Harry's turn.

By the time we were all finished, we each had towering piles of gifts. Among other things, I had gotten. A history of magic book, clothes, Dragon hide boots, A moving picture book, a photo album full of photos from last night (which I didn't remember anyone taking), and my own chest of treats from the twins which Hermione advised me to read the labels very carefully before sampling. Afterward, everyone gathered their items and move to put everything away. The twins quickly offered to help me with mine and I blushed slightly at their eagerness. I nodded however and stood gathering items into my arms. I led the way upstairs and to the bedroom. I placed my thing on the bed and then took the items from Ron and George in turn I was about to turn to the door when Fred took my hand holding me back. "George." I said mistakenly. Fred grinned. "Hes George." He told me. I blushed. "Happens all the time." George added. When Fred pulled me closer to him, I allowed myself to be held against him. I ran a rand over his chest softly. "There's no time." I told him but he surprised be by holding up his other hand with a ruby red jewelry box sitting in his palm. I looked from Fred's face to the gift. "It's from both of us." Fred told me. George stepped up beside his brother and the twins watched as I slowly took the box. I opened it and then gasped softly. Inside laying on a bed of black silk was a tear drop shaped craved pink crystal. It shimmered in the light and the silver fragile chain gleamed. I looked up at the twins. "I...this..." I didn't know what to say. This had to have been very expensive. "Thank you." I said softly. Fred took the box from me and I stretched up kissing him gently on the lips. I moved to George and kissed him as well. "When did you get this? I asked them as Fred turned me so he could clasp the chain. "We just met yesterday." "This morning." George said softly. "We have connections." I reached up and figured the crystal lovingly. "I love it." It old them. I turned to the twins and smiled. "Thank you so much."

Chapter 2 is coming.


	2. Chapter 2

After sitting down to yet another extremely large and full meal. By the time I had finished eating, I had to lean back in my chair. Harry smiled at me as he did the same. "Mrs. Weasley..." I said with a grin. "Your cooking is amazing." Molly smiled in return. "So what is the plan, for today?" Arthur asked his family. There was a long silence as everyone looked at each other. It was Christmas day. There was really nothing to do other than stay home with your friends and family. George spoke up. "Fred and I were kind of planning on taking Carmen to Diagon Alley." He said. 'Harry said that she has never been to magical location. Harry nodded and I started to get excited. I had heard of Diagon alley from Harry and knew that there were magic shops with potions and books and clothes. "I'd love to go" I told everyone with a large grin.

It was two hours later when pressed between the twins, we arrived in the back yard of a tall stone building. I looked around a little disappointed. This was it? No…it couldn't be it. This was just a small grassless area with the building on one side and a red brick wall on the other. I looked up at the twins and they laughed. The confusion was clear on my face. It was not until Fred took his wand and began to tap the bricks that I began to understand. Seconds later the bricks began to shift. I watched amazed. As the wall opened, I got my first view of Diagon Alley. There were not many people in the street but that was fine. I could easily imagine what it would look like crowded. I knew the reason for the emptiness was the fact that it was Christmas day. Of course no one was working or shopping. If they were lucky, they were with family or friends.

With the twins flanking me on either side, I started forward and stepped through the opening in the wall. My footsteps echoed off of the cobblestones. I could not see enough fast enough. I was fascinated. e looked so...magical... In the display windows, books turned their own pages, plants moved... It was fascinating. My footsteps slowed right down. I paused at one window after another. Fred and George did not rush me but when we reached their shop, they steered me inside. I looked back over my shoulder as I entered the store still wanting to see more but when I entered the store and the door was closed behind me, I looked at the store before me. My mouth fell open.

"Oh...My...God..." I breathed. Never had I seen anything like this before. The shop was multi levels and the floors, shelves, railings and steps were made of light brown wood. There was a long counter on one side of the store with what looked like an old fashioned cash register. There were canisters, boxes, jars and displays everywhere and all with different products. Slowly I stepped forward. The first thing I saw was a display for something called Canary Creams. They were golden pastries almost like Twinkies but a different shape. I read the description on the display. "Temporarily transfigures the user into a canary." I read out loud. "Really?" I asked looking to the twins who had moved behind the counter and were watching me. They nodded together.

I spent what seemed like hours looking around the store. I was beside myself with curiosity. When I came to Patented Daydream Charms, I paused to pick up a box and read the label. "Virtually undetectable highly realistic thirty-minute daydreams. (side-effects can be: slight drooling and a dazed expression, Not for sale for wizards under 16." Now that sounded interesting. There had been so many interesting things. I could look at them forever. I still stood with the charm in my hand when I felt arms go around my waist. "You won't need that." I hear and looked over my shoulder to find Fred. "But what exactly does it do?" I asked turning in Fred's arms with the box still in my hand. Fred took it from me and glanced down at it. "It gives you any type of day dream you are thinking about at the time of use. Most people use them for sexual dreams, but like I said, you don't need that." He told me.

I looked up into his handsome face. Now that was really something. I could think of a number of people who would love that. "So you think that you could match any day dream of mine then?" I asked Fred. It was a bold question but I already knew what his answer would be. I had not noticed George walking towards me but suddenly he was behind me and his lips were pressed against my throat. I jumped at first and then a low moan left me.

"We can make sure that we make all of your day dreams come true." Fred told me and I looked at him with slightly dazed eyes as George nuzzled me. I was lifted again and instinctively my legs moved to wrap around Fred's waist and my arms around his shoulders. He held me to him and began to walk carrying me into the back of the store. Looking over Fred's shoulder, I could see that George was following. Fred set me down on a bare and waist high table. I released him from my legs and then pulled his head towards mine.

Pressing my lips to Fred's I kissed him. Fred licked at my lower lip softly and I opened my mouth to him. He pressed forward kissing me deeply. His tongue slipped into my mouth tasting me. His hands moved to the front of my dress at the hem. He began to lift the dress up and I lifted my self from the table to stand before him. I raised my arms and felt the dress lifted off me. My bra was unclasped and my panties pulled down so that I stood before the men wearing only their gift and my high heeled shoes. Even after last night, I was embarrassed having them look at me like this. I could feel the heat rising in my throat to my face. What were they waiting for?

PLEASE REVIEW


	3. Chapter 3

Fred moved away from me and George took his place. I stood there unsure of what I should do. Should I get dressed again or not? I could feel the blush rising along my body. Then finally, I felt warm hands against my thighs. I had been looking at the ground. I had been standing there so long. Naked while they were both clothed. Now I glanced up at George. When he have a crooked grin, I had to smile back though mine was a lot more hesitant.

I was not ready for the kiss. When it came, I paused for a moment and then my arms came up to go around George's shoulders. The kiss started off sweet and then became more passionate and demanding. I found it easier to do this here in the shop. There was no worry of any of his family walking in. Also, the shop was closed with the holiday so I did not have to worry about customer either. Suddenly Fred was gone from sight behind me and George pushed me back until I was against the table. The kiss ended now and I had turned my head to look for Fred when I was turned quickly and bent over the table. Even though I knew that I would not be hurt, my first reaction was to place my hands on the table on either side of me to push myself up. Fred stepped up now on the far side of the table across from me and he took my hands. Fred pulled my arms across the table and the position stretched my upper body across the table top so that my feet were barely touching the floor.

I knew what was coming so it was really no surprise when George adjusted my legs and stepped between them. I tried to prepare myself but even still, when George's hand stroked my core, I jumped slightly and let out a little gasp. Somehow, my body felt spread open to him. This was a first for me. I had never been taken like this . I felt powerless and submissive. I felt hands on my hips and then he was in me. It was like being pinned to the table. A low moan left my lips as my body stretched to accommodate him. Fred's fingers twisted with mine and my eyes fluttered closed. My breathing picked up as George began to move in me. I could feel the pressure building inside. George was continuous. The strokes were slow, long and even. I could hear his breathing pick up behind me. I knew that he was getting close as well. We orgasimed together. George leaned over me during his release and I felt his teeth on my shoulder. The bite was not hard but there was slight pain. It was like he was marking me. The pain mixed with the pleasure brought my own orgasim tearing through me. I cried out and then bit my lower lip to keep from being too loud.

George's arms moved now to slip between the table and my shoulders to hold me to him. Fred released my hands and my hands moved to run over George's arm. I liked this. Being held so tightly. It was just a calming period. When George stood up and pulled out, I stood and stretched my stiff back slightly before turning. Fred was coming around the table and I knew that it was his turn.

Fred surprised me however. He gave a sly smile and then placed one hand on the top of my head and the other on my shoulder. He did not speak as Fred applied pressure and pushed me gently down to my knees. It was not rocket science to know what he wanted. Fred was still fully clothed and George was pulling off his pants. Without a word, I began to unfasten Fred's pants and then I pulled him out. He was semi hard already and I licked along his shaft slowly while looking up at him. Fred's eyes were glued to what I was doing. George stepped up beside his brother and one hand went around Fred's shaft while the other did the same with George.

I liked the way Fred tasted. I took him into my mouth feeling that I could not fit all of him into my mouth. I took as much as I could. I rotated back and forth between both of them drawing moans and shivers from the males. I felt so dirty like this but I liked it. I could feel myself getting wet yet again as I went on. When Fred pulled away from me I tried not too look disappointed. Fred disappeared behind me and then I felt his hands on my hips. I moaned in pleasure giving George a hummer at the same time. George trembled in return and then he slowly got to his knees causing me to bend down with him until I was on my hands and knees.

I as naive not to know what was coming. I tensed when Fred began to enter me without warning. He was going to take me anally. I blinked and went to pull away from George but there was nowhere to go. Fred's hands were still on my hips and he held tight as he pressed forward. I tried to relax by remembering how good all of this had felt last night. It was a tight fit and the stretchering stung. I moaned in pain and I had to stop myself from biting George. Moments later, Fred was in. His fingers massaged my hips soothingly. I began to focus on his hands and then when he did start moving in me again, the pleasure began to build. George began to thrust in my mouth and then started slipping down my throat.

The pleasure overrode the pain and my body began to relax. When I felt Fred move against me and George probed further, I felt the familiar pressure inside.


	4. Chapter 4

_After all was said and done, I felt electrified. My body trembled and there was a thin layer of sweat coated on my body. Once Fred and George had stepped away, I sat np slowly and rested there naked, just gathering myself. This was not a position I would have expected to be in. I had enjoyed it immensely but I supposed that looking at it now,w everything had just seemed to hit home. I had had two incredible sexual encounters with attractive identical twins. Something I know many of of my friends at home could only dream off. They had completely taken control with not much more than a few convincing words. I had never done anything like this before. What did these two think of me? I could feel them, sense them really. Thy stood nearby silently._

It was kind of odd the way I was just sitting there. The twins had dressed and used magic to clean everything up. Everything but so far. Fred moved slowly to George's side. He brushed his red hair behind his ears. The man glanced at each after a little nervously. George wondered if I were having second thoughts now. If I was regretting it. As much of a slut as they treated me as during sex, as much as they shared me,neither male lost slight of the fact that I was a woman. They never lost that respect.

George was the one that stepped forward and he moved almost to my side and then crouched down with his hands on his bent knees. George was quite aware that I could take a swing at him but he took the chance. "Alright, Carmen?" He asked now watching my face. "Are you hurt?" Fred added stepping up behind his brother. I did not answer either right away. No, I wasn't hurt. Just dazed I guess. A large hand belonging to George moved to my shoulder and squeezed gently. Now I glanced at him. I met his genuinely concerned eyes. "No." I finally replied. "I'm fine." Both looked relieved. I moved to get up now and George stood quickly offering my a hand which I took. With a wave of a wand, I was clean and I dressed before meeting anyone's gaze. 'It's okay." Fred told me now. He chuckled softly. "Come on."

I realized then that they understood how I was feeling. Even if I had not said anything. I was led from the back room and we continued our tour of the shop and then Diagon Alley. This was not the last time the twins and I would be together. I still had a few days before Harry and I returned home after all. Maybe I'd be coming back more often.


End file.
